Break Away
by Y0URIMAGINARYFRIEND
Summary: He came back. And then he left again. A SakuSasu oneshot, I might add a second chapter if I get enough interest.


People seem to love SasuSaku...I don't quite understand. But I can see lots of interesting things in their dynamics, and since you guys wanted, this is what came up. I might add a second chapter if I get enough interest, but I don't intend on making it a long multichap. Anyway, for the 100 Themes Challenge over on DA:

6) Break Away

* * *

She woke, cold and alone, on a hard concrete bench, her neck aching where the nerves had been pinched. It was still dark this time, and there were no chuunin guards standing over her. The stars glittered above her, echoing the pinpricks of coldness on her skin. Then she sat up with a jolt as she remembered – he had gone again. He had come back, suddenly appeared one day for training, seemingly the same as ever. After a day of unfulfilling explanations – he couldn't remember any of it, only the singing pain of the curse-mark – they had forgiven him. Well, maybe not Kakashi, but she and Naruto had, they'd accepted him back like it was a dream come true...well, it  
_was_ a dream come true, after all.

It had been okay, like before. He fought with Naruto, he treated her like she was beneath his notice. That had been a week ago, and she had finally thought things could possibly work. Now she was stronger, a medic, she could prove herself to him. Now she was nearly sixteen, he might finally decide he wanted her, even if it was only as a breeding-bitch. She had been so stupid.

Just a few hours ago she had been that girl – wanting, impotently waiting for him to notice her. But he'd gone again.

#

_She sees him by accident – she was kept late training by the Hokage, and her flat is on the other side of town. He's standing, looking at the village gates in a way that makes her pause._

"_Sasuke? What...what are you doing out here so late?" She asks, voice as hesitant as ever around him. He doesn't even turn. _

_"I'm going." His voice is slightly mocking, daring her to try and stop him, matching the slow steps he starts to take. She panics, dashes toward him, adrenaline flooding her veins. _

_"No! Sasuke, please. You only just cane home. Why? Why must you leave?" He pauses, turning to face her, one eyebrow raised in a familiarly superior gesture. _

_"This is not my home. I came to research the sharingan. The rest was all a cover. I have my revenge to complete. Go away, get on with your life. I might come back again some day." His face is calm, his voice cold and factual. It makes her want to scream, that he can leave her like this – walking on her heart so thoroughly, no emotions at all, not even malice. Even if he did it to hurt her it would mean more than this cold dismissal. _

_"But I...Sasuke, take me with you. I can be of use now, I'm stronger, older. I can heal you if you get hurt, and I'll do anything you want. Please!" He smirks at her pleading, cruel but unbearably handsome. _

_"You don't have any loyalty to your village? In that case..."_

_His face is close, and his breath is warmer than his eyes. Then his lips touch hers, and her arms are round him, and she can taste him, she can feel his passion. He sits her down on the bench, hands in her hair and on her neck, teeth nibbling her lips. It is better than anything she has imagined from him, full of tender emotion and care. Eventually he pulls away, face still unreadable but somehow softened as he gazes at her. "_

_There. You've got what you want. Goodbye." He states quietly. There's a sudden blinding click, and the world fades to darkness._

#

She knew better now. She didn't love Sasuke. She didn't even hate him. There was nothing left but a tiny nugget of pity – anyone who could do that and walk away was beyond hope. He had been right about one thing though. She wasn't loyal to Konoha any more, it wasn't home. With a sigh, she checked her weaponary, combed fingers through her hair, and pulled out her headband. She wouldn't follow anyone now, she would make it on her own. Silently, she slipped through the gates, and into the world outside, ignoring the tears on her cheeks.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want a sequel? Let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
